


lie back and take it

by demigodbeautiies



Series: stupid fucking horses [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Henry, Considerate Top Alex, Fluff and Smut, Henry Is Annoyed and Horny Because He Can't Have A Wank: The Fic, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Pillow Princess Henry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: “Why’d I have to break my right hand? It’s fucking rude,” he groaned, flopping back against the pillows beneath his head.“Yeah, how dare the horse not throw you the other direction,” Alex murmured.-Soft smut sequel to God Bless the NHS
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: stupid fucking horses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	lie back and take it

**Author's Note:**

> We interrupt your regular Sub Alex posting with Desperate Whiny Bottom Henry TM 
> 
> Anyway people seemed on board with Soft Smut Sequel to 'God Bless the NHS' and I live to serve, apparently? So here it is! It's not at all realistic but I had fun and that's what matters!

He was touching Alex everywhere, and he loved it. 

He could hear him gasping beneath him as his fingertips trailed gently over his chest, before clasping his jaw in both of his hands and drawing him into an intoxicating kiss. 

“Touch me,” Alex breathed out, and Henry couldn’t say no, not to him, as he drew his hands over his hips, his thighs, his cock - 

“So good, darling,” Henry murmured, hand gripping Alex’s dick as he cried out, writhing beneath him in pleasure. 

“Fuck me,” Alex said, again, close to begging when he gasped, “Please, Henry-” 

Henry groaned, not waiting an instant to reach down between his legs and press lubed up fingers against him, pressing in slowly, slowly - 

“Baby, I’m gonna-”

Henry gasped, sitting up fast in bed. Alex startled next to him, banging his hand against the nightstand at his side and cursing. 

“Henry? Baby?” he asked, still half asleep. 

In the faint light of the early morning Henry could see him blinking rapidly, concern and surprise in his dark eyes. 

“Fuck,” Henry said, still reeling from the difference between where he had been in his dream, and where he was  _ now _ . 

“What happened?” Alex asked, around a yawn. 

“A dream,” Henry said. Alex raised an eyebrow. 

“Any kind in particular?” he asked, sounding smug, and it was only then that Henry clocked that he was still incredibly fucking hard.

“Why’d I have to break my right hand? It’s fucking rude,” he groaned, flopping back against the pillows beneath his head. 

“Yeah, how dare the horse not throw you the other direction,” Alex murmured, rolling over to throw an arm over his waist. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he grumbled, shifting his hips. 

It wasn’t just that he couldn’t get himself off, although that was indeed, fucking annoying.

But it was hard to shower. He couldn’t carry more than one thing at a time. Rolling over in his sleep hurt. 

And he couldn’t get Alex off. 

“Want me to sort this out for you?” Alex asked, gesturing his hand down at his dick. Henry felt heat curl in his stomach at the promise. If he was honest, he mostly wanted to be whine about the nuisance of having a broken arm. But -

He wasn’t about to say  _ no.  _

“Yes, please,” he murmured. Alex hummed, shuffling closer to kiss along his jaw, his neck. 

“So polite,” he whispered, drawing a hand slow and teasing down his chest, before cutting to the chase and wrapping his warm hand around Henry’s length. 

He sighed, already feeling ridiculously close after waking up on the edge. He had leaked out precum into his underwear already, and the slide of Alex’s hand was wet and delicious, even trapped as he was beneath the fabric of his boxers.

“I’m not going to last,” he gasped out, clinging onto the sheets below him with his good hand, grip tight. 

“Good,” Alex murmured, kissing the underside of his jaw.

It took only a few more passes of his hand across the top of his cock for Henry to tense up, coming hard in a rush of pleasure and lightheadedness.

Alex whispered soft praises into his ear, pulling back just long enough to grab a tissue from the bedside table and cleaning him up. 

“Do you want me-” he started, but cut himself off with a yawn. Alex laughed. “Want me to get you off?” 

“I’m good, baby,” he said, kissing him on the tip of his nose. Henry made a soft humming sound. 

“Okay. Love you,” he whispered, eyes fluttering shut again as Alex shuffled to lie down next to him again, and falling asleep before he heard him respond. 

  
  
  


“Okay, I was thinking,” Alex said the next morning, setting a cup of tea in front of Henry. 

He looked up from his phone, raising an eyebrow. Alex had been making him tea with increasing frequency now that he only had one functioning hand, and Henry was pleased to find he was only getting better. Or at least, he wasn’t getting worse. 

“Should I be worried?”

“You wound me,” Alex said, “No. I was thinking about last night.”

Henry flushed at the reminder, of the dream and what came after, and nodded at him to continue. 

“Anyway, it seems like you’ve got some, uh- pent up feelings,” Alex said. Henry rolled his eyes.

“You say that like I’m just horny,” he said, feeling stubborn. “I’m annoyed that I can’t- I can’t get  _ you  _ off.”

“As wholesome as that is, it’s not about me,” Alex said, “Now let me finish-”

“That’s not usually a problem you have-“

“Henry,” he said, voice firm, and Henry shut his mouth, smiling. “I think we need to just get it all out, y’know?”

“But I won’t be able to  _ do _ anything-”

“First of all, you say that like it’s not  _ hot as fuck,”  _ Alex said, pointing a finger at his face and giving him a stern look. “Second of all, you say that as if you don’t deserve to just lie back and take it.”

Henry shut his mouth, mind turning around Alex’s choices of words and finding - 

He was really not opposed to the idea.

“Okay,” he said. “Now?” 

Alex laughed, and shook his head. 

“Give me some time to prep, baby,” he said, and Henry nodded, although each time he called him  _ baby  _ and told him to  _ take it  _ made it harder and harder to be patient. 

But he could wait. 

  
  
  


Alex didn’t even make him wait long, as it turned out. 

It was only a day before Alex pushed him against their bedroom door and kissed him, dropping his hands to his hips with definite purpose. 

“I want to fuck you,” Alex whispered, kissing Henry soft and quick. “Is that okay?” 

Henry was nodding before he finished talking, gasping and desperate and so, so on board. Alex just laughed, kissing his neck, drawing teeth over his skin. 

“Please,” Henry managed, and Alex kissed him again, pressing him harder against the doorway, the length of his body leaning into him. 

“I’m gonna make you come as many times as it takes,” he said, voice low and rough, “Until you’re boneless and begging me to quit.” 

Henry groaned, head tipping back against the wall. 

“Fuck,” he swore. Alex bit another mark into his neck, and he swore again. 

“That’s the plan, baby,” he said, smiling against him, and Henry  _ shook.  _

He was already hard, ready to burst if Alex tried to hold back, but to his delight Alex wasted no time in stripping them both down. 

“On the bed,” Alex said, pulling back from his rapid kisses just enough to be heard. Henry pulled him in for one last kiss before he could move, not letting Alex pull away until he gasped for breath. 

They stumbled hand and hand to the bed, dropping their clothes as they went until Henry let himself drop onto the mattress, naked skin against the pillows. 

He eagerly welcomed a lapful of Alex Claremont-Diaz. In seconds Alex was grinding his hips down over Henry’s, just to rise up and away every time Henry’s hips twitched below him. He grinned.

“Don’t fucking tease me,” Henry said, wanting to sound in control, but knowing he was gasping and breathy anyway. Alex laughed, kissing his nose.

As if in response to his unspoken plea, Alex leant over him to reach for the lube, stretching with one hand while the other propped him up -

“Ow, fuck,” Henry cursed, and Alex gasped, pulling back and away from his arm, cast trapped between them. 

“Shit,” he said, “Are you okay?”

Henry nodded, carefully moving his hand out of Alex’s reach. Alex grimaced, kissing his forehead gently before reaching for the lube again. 

“Sorry, babe,” he said, and Henry nodded, already breathless again. 

He let Alex arrange his hands, so gentle, until they were at either side of his head. He had a sudden wish for Alex to pin him down, hold him by the wrists and keep him immobile, cast be damned. It had been so  _ long _ . 

He rarely ever got like this, anymore, where he wanted  _ Alex  _ to take the lead, but there was something about being told to lie back and take it that made him crave it. 

He was startled out of his own thoughts by Alex’s slick hand on his cock, tightening rhythmically as he set up a rapid pace on Henry’s dick. 

“Oh, shit, shit,” Henry cursed, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He had hardly lasted five minutes the previous night when Alex had jerked him off, and now with lube on him and kisses pressing against his jaw and so much of  _ Alex -  _

He groaned as Alex pulled his hand away, accepting the kiss he gave him with frustration in his eyes, even as Alex laughed. 

“Hang on, baby,” he murmured -

And then he was shifting down the bed and sucking Henry down in one fluid motion, taking him deep in a way that he only knew how to do because he had  _ practiced.  _ Henry gasped, already breathless and pushed close to the edge as Alex hummed around him, tongue moving plush and wet over his dick. 

“Alex,” he gasped, good hand clutching tight in his hair and getting a soft moan in response.

And Alex didn’t let up. 

It took mere minutes for Henry to come with a sharp cry, back arching and dropping vaguely lucid praises from his mouth. Alex swallowed every bit of his orgasm down, tongue rubbing up against each sensitive part of his cock to work him through it until he had to push him off with a gasp. 

“Holy shit,” he gasped, when Alex pulled back. Alex smiled, shuffling back up his body to press a hot kiss to his mouth. Henry moaned at the taste of his own come. He heaved for each breath, still caught up in pleasure but still so hard, remembering each word of Alex’s promise. 

To make him come as many times as it took, until he was boneless. Until he begged him to quit. 

He’d absolutely hold him to that. 

“Good, baby?” Alex asked, and Henry nodded, delighting in the kiss he got in return. “Good,” he repeated, and - 

“Oh,” Henry moaned, mouth falling open around the sound as Alex pressed his hand forward to dip the very tip of his finger into his ass. 

“Colour?” Alex murmured, lips moving against his neck. 

“Green, green,” Henry said, scrambling out to answer. His hips twitched down against Alex’s finger, but he pulled it back, and Henry moaned out a frustrated noise. 

“Darling,” he said, whining - 

Alex made him wait for it, the bastard, until by the end Henry was gasping for breath and just wanting Alex to  _ fuck him.  _

But when he did,  _ oh,  _ when he did. 

He pressed his fingers in slow and deep, starting with two, and Henry wanted to sing. He cried out with each pass of Alex’s fingertips over his prostate, shaking and shivering as he put his all into fingering him out thoroughly. 

He drew it out, pressing in with three fingers, moving his hand so slow and delicious, not touching his cock, not even looking at it. 

“Please, darling, I’m  _ ready, _ ” Henry gasped, bringing his good hand up to wrap around the back of Alex’s neck, drawing him down to kiss him and loving him infinitely more when he didn’t try and tease away from his mouth. Alex kissed him just as thoroughly as he had done everything else that night, and Henry wanted to  _ scream _ . 

Alex moved to pull away, but Henry held fast with a firm hand on the back of his neck. Alex blinked, catching his eye, and Henry stared him down as he said, with as much command as he could muster - 

“Fuck me, Alex.”

Alex breathed out a slow breath, and nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said, and then he was kissing Henry hard, pulling back as far as Henry would allow to roll a condom down onto himself, and wasting no time in pressing forward, into him, giving him everything. 

Henry groaned, as he lay there and took it, just like Alex had told him to. His head was thrown back against the pillow, hair stuck to his face with sweat as Alex started to fuck him in earnest. 

“Touch me,” he breathed,  _ begged, _ and Alex obliged, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him fast, still slick with lube and precum and Alex’s spit. 

Henry gasped, hips shifting between Alex’s hand on his dick, and his cock inside him. Every pass of his hand over the top of him sent shivers through him that reminded him of the heavy weight of Alex inside him -

His second orgasm took him by surprise, and he let out a loud shout. Alex gasped, and that was a feeling Henry knew - he could remember what it was like to have Alex tighten around him as he came and Henry fucked him through it, and to know that was what Alex was feeling now? It was intoxicating. 

Alex moved to pull back, and Henry stopped him with a tight grip on his upper arm.

“Don’t stop,” Henry gasped, and Alex moaned with him, “Please, please, please-”

“I won’t,” Alex groaned, after a sharp intake of breath, “I won’t, baby.”

Henry moaned, skin prickling with overstimulation as Alex continued to move, chasing his own release like Henry was just there for his convenience, now that he’d come twice already. And perhaps he was, having no idea whether he could even come again but too delirious with the feeling of  _ Alex  _ to worry about it. 

Alex’s hands wrapped around his cock tight, again, slick with lube and the remnants of his previous orgasm as he jerked his wrist fast and rough. Henry sobbed out a noise that sounded desperate and rabid, eyes shut tight as he tried his best not to fucking cry with how good Alex was, how good he was to  _ him _ . He was doing all of this  _ for him,  _ to get him fucked out and satiated after so long, and he was- he was- 

“So good, Alex, so good, you fuck me so good -”

Alex moaned, hot and heavy in his ear, and he fucked forward harder into him, making his toes curl with every brush of his cock against his prostate. 

And all at once Henry was coming again, just a weak twitch of his dick and no more cum. He let out a loud shout as waves of pleasure crashed over him until he was finally,  _ finally _ exhausted. 

“Holy fuck,” Alex gasped, and Henry just moaned louder, head pressed back against the pillow beneath him. 

He watched Alex above him through half lidded eyes, and heard the second he shuddered and came, hard, sucking in sharp, gasping breaths. He kept fucking forward, making Henry twitch with sensitive aftershocks, until each of them were trembling, and he finally fell still. 

“Oh my god,” Henry said, after a minute, blinking spots out of his eyes as Alex pulled out. 

“Yeah,” he managed, leaning in once to kiss him, before pulling away. “I hope you’re good, baby, because that was-  _ fuck.” _

“What happened to going until I begged you to stop?” He teased, laughing gently. Alex just rolled his eyes. 

“Give me a minute before your fourth orgasm, then, highness,” he muttered. Henry smiled, fond, waiting as patiently as he could for Alex to pull the condom off and toss it off the bed. When he turned around Henry opened his arms and pulled him down into a hug.

“Thank you,” Henry said, after a moment. Alex knocked his head gently against his shoulder. 

“‘Course,” he said, “You deserve it.”

Henry smiled, kissing his forehead. He was completely fucking exhausted, even knowing that he’d have to shower sooner rather than later, even with the cast -

He’d make Alex help him with it, he was sure, but not now.

“How long until the cast is off?” Alex asked, turning to look Henry in the eye. 

“Three weeks,” he said. “But I think you fucked me hard enough to last me until then.”

“I know,” he said, smiling wide, mischief dancing in his eyes. “I was just wondering when we can celebrate. You gave me some ideas.”

Henry raised an eyebrow, heat flaring in his chest at the promise of his words.

He would have to hold him to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Alex being a considerate boy 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
